Who Said It Would be Easy?
by Legend of the Hero of Time
Summary: *New Summary* Mamoru Chiba was more than thrilled when he learned his four guards had returned. Despite his and Usagi's enthusiasm, the senshi are finding it difficult letting these men back into their lives. Possible senshi/shitennou pairings.
1. Reunited

**Prince Endymion—Mamoru Chiba**

**Kunzite—Kenton Starr**

**Nephrite—Nate Daniels**

**Jadeite—Jason Edgar**

**Zoisite—Zeke Gregory**

Reunited

_The Classy Club_

_ 7869 Crescent Drive_

_ Come at 8 p.m._

_ They should arrive soon. Best of luck._

_ -Setsuna_

Mamoru gripped the door of the bar and made a face as he touched the filth that inhabited the doorknob. He glanced at the note in his hand and for the millionth time that day, he silently thanked Setsuna for doing this. He wasn't sure he would ever find a way to repay her, but he would try. There was a particular reason he had come to this bar tonight. He didn't bother to bring Usagi, she wouldn't understand this. It was something he was meant to do on his own. Another reason he didn't dare mention it to Usagi is the problem with her not being able to keep secrets from the senshi. Knowing the senshi, they would not be pleased with this knowledge. Shaking all his nerves aside, he opened the door.

Once inside the building, he walked up to the bartender and ordered a beer. He looked around and couldn't help but smile when he saw a short and slender man sitting at the bar, dressed rather stylishly compared to Mamoru. His green eyes looked bored with this place, but Mamoru saw passed the facade, noticing how he was twiddling idly with his blonde hair that rested in its usual low ponytail. Mamoru nodded to himself as he walked over to him and slid into the empty bar seat beside him.

"Um excuse me, that is actually saved for—" The man's voice caught in his throat when he looked at Mamoru. The man blinked blankly at him for a moment before whispering, "En—En—Endymion?"

"Shh." Mamoru grinned. "My name is Mamoru now. Okay? Mamoru Chiba." He smirked and stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh...okay." The man smiled brightly. "Well if we are going to use our new names, I'm Zeke, Zeke Gregory. But I'm sure, you being the one who contacted me, must already know that." Zeke grinned before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I think we should move to a booth, the bartender is eavesdropping." They glanced over at the bartender who pretended to be washing a cup clean and Mamoru nodded at Zeke's statement. Once they settled into the booth Mamoru grinned.

"Actually I didn't know your name. I had Pluto find the four of you." Mamoru smiled shyly.

"Oh the Guardian of Space and Time. Send my best regards to her." Zeke grinned at Mamoru. "So, obviously you know Pluto, I presume that means you and the princess have reunited once more?" Mamoru nodded and Zeke clasped his shoulder. "Good for you dear prince! I worried that something might keep you apart from her." He smiled before playing with his hair once more. He dropped his voice slightly and Mamoru knew what he was asking next. The very thought of not knowing how your soul mate was doing, it must be...horrifying. Mamoru swallowed hard as he waited for Zeke to speak. "So um, just out of curiosity, because in all honesty I'm totally over her but, how—" Zeke was interrupted by the door opening and the gruff and loud voice of a familiar man.

"Hey can I get a beer?" His voice boomed loudly as he ordered before reaching the bar. Despite his barbaric and gruff stature, the man was dressed in a sleek navy suit with his tie loose.

"You look like something is bothering you, hard day?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah," He scoffed before continuing. "I got a helluva blast from the past this morning. I'm supposed to meet a few of my old buddies here. I have to say though, it's going to be awkward." He chortled with the bartender as he waited for his drink.

"Oh, that's the worst. Someone always turns out more successful than the rest." The bartender chuckled. The man nodded awkwardly. "Good luck." The bartender smirked as he handed the man his beer.

"Heh, thanks." He turned and looked around before spotting Mamoru and Zeke in the booth, watching him. "Well, uh this is awkward." He said as he headed over. "How have you been boys?" He asked as he shoved Zeke over and slid in. "It's Nate." He sighed.

"I've been good. It's Zeke." Zeke sighed. "Nice suit." He added snidely. Mamoru shook his head as he took a swig of his beer.

"I'm a lawyer!" Nate said defensively and Mamoru spurted out the beer he had been drinking before breaking out in laughter. Zeke joined in soon after and held his stomach from laughing so hard. "What is so damn funny about that? What, I can't be a lawyer?" Nate asked as he slammed his hand on the table. Mamoru shook his head while Zeke suppressed his laughter.

"Well it's just that, well, you used to be so, so," Mamoru paused as he tried to find the right words.

"Barbaric?" Zeke laughed. "No more like a caveman. You acted like a complete caveman back then and now...now," Zeke tried to contain his laughter but failed.

"Now you're wearing a suit..." Mamoru smirked. "and you're a lawyer. You have to admit, it's a little strange."

"Well whatever. I didn't get you name princey." Nate grunted as he looked at Mamoru.

"Oh it's—" The noise of the door interrupted their conversation once more. A shaggy blonde haired man walked in, a permanent smirk playing on his lips, and bright blue eyes that seemed as if they were mocking someone just by his glance. He wore a red v-neck and jeans, much more casually dressed than the other three man and looked completely at ease as he walked up to the bartender.

"Hey Bryan." The man nodded to the bartender.

"Jason? Hey man, I thought you didn't work today?" Bryan the bartender asked as he looked over at Jason.

"Ah, I don't man, I'm meeting some old friends tonight, and they chose this of all places. So even on my night off, I'm here." Jason grinned. "Can I get a beer though?" Bryan nodded and handed Jason a beer.

"Oh by the way, I'm not sure if they're you're friends, but there are three guys over there." Bryan shrugged and pointed them out. Jason turned and looked at them, smiled broadly as he grabbed his beer and walked over to them, running his hand through his tangled mop of hair.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He grinned lopsidedly at the three of them. "Uh, Jason." He smiled as he gestured awkwardly to himself.

"You work here?" Zeke asked disdainfully.

"Yeah. I'm working here to pay for college." He shrugged as he ignored the insulting tone in Zeke's voice.

"Oh, what are you going to do afterwards?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, I'm majoring in Architecture and minoring in Japanese." Jason nodded as he took a sip of his beer and watched them. "So, uh...what are your names?"

"Nate." Nate nodded.

"Zeke." Zeke scoffed as he looked away.

"Mamoru." Mamoru shrugged. Nate blinked at Mamoru while Jason simply nodded.

"Ma'am-oh-rue?" Nate pronounced it horribly.

"No, Mamoru." Mamoru scoffed but laughed. "And you're a lawyer."

"Mom-o-boob?" Nate asked.

"Mamoru! Oh forget it, call me Chiba." He shook his head.

"You're a lawyer? Oh hell, that explains the monkey suit." Jason laughed as he fingered Nate's suit.

"Guys I'm serious, it's not funny. I'm a lawyer, not a clown." Nate groaned as he banged his head against the table.

"Well if we're being serious, you do look like a clown in that suit." All four heads turned to stare at the man before them. He was tall with a deep tan, gray eyes, and silver hair to his shoulder. Jason, Zeke, and Mamoru laughed at the remark while Nate growled angrily."Hello men," He laughed to himself and muttered, "barely," before raising his voice once again, "it's Kenton." After the fourth and final round of introductions, the five men grew silent as they each held their beers, awkwardly sipping them every once in a while.

"Listen, this isn't meant to be awkward." Mamoru stated after the silence got to him. "When I found out you all were back, I just." He paused and looked away, calming himself before continuing. "I just had to meet the four of you again. I wanted to just talk to you. I'm only asking for this one arrangement, after that, you can go on with your lives as if this never happened, I won't mind." He nodded and turned back to them. "The truth is, seeing Usagi, um Serenity, with her senshi, and seeing them so happy...well it just made me um, in a way," Mamoru sighed, being horrible with words as always, muttered the last bit. "it kinda made miss you guys." He looked down at his beer and swallowed. Never in his life had he felt as awkward and uncomfortable and embarrassed as he did now. He was waiting for all of them to just walk out, but he waited silently and patiently. For a moment, he heard nothing, until he heard a faint sniffle and looked up, only to see Zeke pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his teary eyes as Jason stared at Zeke in confusion while he eyed the dainty man he was near. Kenton remained in a calm composure, though he looked rather touched while Nate just wore a huge grin on his face.

"Oh prince!" Zeke whispered as he reached across the table and grabbed Mamoru's hands. Mamoru felt touched and uncomfortable by this gesture but smiled nonetheless.

"You really have grown up this time around. Even if you still are with the Princess from the Moon." Kenton grinned as he clasped Mamoru's shoulder. Jason and Nate, both at a loss for words glanced at each other before breaking into identical lopsided grins and turning back to Mamoru. Mamoru laughed and nodded at them flashing an identical smile—so he hoped—before he took another swig of his beer. The night passed on quickly, Mamoru's speech resulting in the ultimate icebreaker and the five men slowly returning to their past selves as they joked, drank, and talked about who would win in what kind of fight where certain things were provided. At around two a.m. Mamoru realized that Usagi must be worried sick and he was at least thirty minutes from home.

"It is getting rather late, I think it's be best if I headed home, Usagi must be worried." Mamoru said as he politely inclined his head as if to ask Kenton to move. Kenton nodded and stood up before he grabbed Mamoru's shoulder.

"It has been fun prince. As your head General I would like to ask permission for the four of us to reenter your life and resume our duties of protecting you." Kenton, having still kept his calm expression from the old days, smiled slightly as he looked at his prince with a somewhat hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I-I-I," Mamoru stuttered, he wasn't expecting his shitennou to be so eager to step back into his life. The looks on his general's faces told him how wrong he had thought. He smiled and looked back at Kenton. "I would really enjoy that." Jason and Nate whooped in approval as they elbowed each other and lifted their unpreoccupied hands into the air. Zeke clapped his hands and flipped his bangs out of the way while Kenton's lips twisted into a tiny smile as he patted Mamoru on the back.

XX

It was a quiet drive home for Mamoru, he was completely content with the way things had been handled at the bar only thirty minutes ago. He now held in his phone four new numbers, each very important and special to him. He felt like a missing chunk of his life had been gained and when he opened the door to his apartment, he found a sleeping Usagi on their bed and smiled. He knew he should probably tell Usagi about the men that would be joining his life and he would especially have to tell the senshi. The only thing that really mattered was when. When would be an excellent time to tell the four senshi who had had their hearts ripped out by 'traders', that the very men they had sworn off were back once again? Mamoru shuddered as he quietly slipped into bed next to his love. It would take some time, but surely the senshi would understand. They would have to.

**A/N: :) Thanks for reading! Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Tell Me! Review! Please? :)**


	2. Simple Really

Simple, Really...

Mamoru sat patiently next to his fiancee, Usagi. Her hair was pulled up in her signature buns and pigtails and her face wore an expression of complete and utter confusion. Before them stood four men, each wearing their own very unique expressions. The one on the far left, a man with long hair and went by the name of Zeke, stood there, one hand on his hip, the other twiddling his hair and his facial expression was bored. Next to him, a shaggy haired Jason shifted weight, constantly alternating between legs as he busied himself with fidgeting with his watch. Beside Jason stood a man, much bulkier and taller than the first two, his brown hair went passed his shoulders, Nate seemed used to people taking forever to respond to things, having worked long hours at a law firm for the past two years. Lastly stood a man, slightly taller than the last, Kenton wore a face that was rather expressionless, his arms crossed in a patient manner, stood waiting for the young woman's response.

"Mamo..." Usagi began, her eyes slowly leaving the four men to turn to Mamoru. "I don't, I don't get how it happened. I thought they...I thought they turned into rocks. I thought you had regular conversations with them...I'm really confused." Usagi murmured as her eyes went to the coffee table that had Mamoru's rock box on it, with said rocks inside.

"Well, Usa. It, well it is complicated. Pluto explained it in a much more simple way. But basically? Their past lives spirits have been held in these rocks until the proper moment. For instance, Kenton, when did you start to remember your past life?" Mamoru inquired as his eyes darted up to his head general.

"About seven months ago. It occurred in my dreams." Kenton nodded to his prince as he said this. Mamoru nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Good, that is around the last time I spoke to Kunzite's spirit." Mamoru stated. "See Usagi? I regularly talked to some of them until it reached silence, that is when I saw Jason on the street and I called Pluto." Mamoru nodded. Jason raised an eyebrow before his eyes lit up as if remembering something.

"You were my three day stalker?" Jason asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Man, I had people with me all hours of the day just to make sure I wouldn't be murdered." He laughed. "Oh wow, I wish I had recognized you then. Would've eased my mind."

"I'm not proud of it, but yes. I followed you for three days, thinking I was just imagining things." Mamoru sighed. Jason shook his head, but shrugged as he went back to fidgeting with his watch.

"Mamo...how am I going to tell the girls?" This statement made the somewhat relaxed atmosphere shatter. Usagi looked around with her big blue eyes, not meaning to have made it uncomfortable as she had. Jason jammed his hands in his pocket and fidgeted with his feet. Zeke flipped his hair out of the way and looked around at the apartment. Nate let out a grunt as he grinded his teeth and crossed his arms angrily. Kenton remained the same, showing no irritation by the mention of 'the girls'.

"Um, well. I actually have not gotten that far yet. I was just taking it one step at a time. But Usa, they will have to deal with the fact that these guys want to be apart of my life now. Usa, I really hope you will care for them as much as I do..." Mamoru awkwardly stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh Mamo! If it means that much to you! Of course I will care for them! Welcome!" Usagi smiled as she jumped to her feet, ran around the coffee table, and hugged each of the four men individually—much to their dismay—before pulling them into a group hug. "Oh! I can't wait for you guys to join our group. It's funny, Minako—Venus—was just saying the other day how we need more guys in the group!" Usagi laughed as she released them from her grip and ran over to Mamoru and climbed in his lap. He smiled before remembering his shitennou's presence and setting her beside him.

"So um, that's what? One out of nine?" Jason asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, one out of five." Mamoru nodded. "The Outer Senshi do not usually spend as much time with us and Pluto is already very much aware of the fact, having been the one who brought you to me, and I am sure she has told the other three of your return." Mamoru smiled. "So our main priority is to help you four and the senshi get along, right Usa?"

"Right!" Usagi smiled. "I can't wait!" Usagi grinned, her bubbly smile and bright eyes hiding her ulterior motive. Mamoru glanced wearily at his bride-to-be but shrugged it off, figuring he was just trying to find something. Usagi grinned as she began planning and wondering where her 'Love Ninja Suit' was and how and when she was going to make the senshi interact with the four men from their tragic past. She grinned, deviously in her mind, but happily to the men before her.

**A/N: Hey, so it is shorter than the last one, sorry I'm prolonging the senshi/shitennou interaction a tiny bit longer, but I figured you guys could handle it! Thanks so much for reviewing and alerting my story! I hope you don't mind a plotting Usagi! Review! Please!**


	3. Getting to Know Them Again

**So the last chapter was mostly filler, just so Usagi could begin plotting early and the shitennou are one step closer to meeting their senshi once again. So, thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy!**

...

Rei Hino swept the front of the shrine calmly, as she did every morning around this time. Only her peaceful thoughts to surround her, she was quite content with how her day was going, considering all the stress she had been under these past few weeks.

"Rei! Oh Rei!" An overly peppy voice screamed with a way that always made a person feel as if they had just been hit on. The voice put the raven haired woman on edge and the familiar white cat that was shedding hair all over her shrine was not helping either. "Hey! Guess what? I just went shopping and I bumped into this really cute guy and we got to talking and I got his number, but that isn't even the best part! I was at this store, you know, shortly after I had just gotten that super hot guy's number, when the cashier starts hitting on me while I'm checking out! So I think I might go with the cashier, you know? Because he probably has discounts he'd let me have..." The blonde haired girl giggled as she adjusted her red bow and made her way to her friend. "But that isn't even the most amazing part, so after that I—"

"Minako." Rei stated sternly. The blonde hair woman looked up and tilted her head. "Please, I don't care about your shopping adventures, what do you want?"

"Oh, well," Minako started as she adjusted the multitude of shopping bags in her hands. "we are all supposed to meet Usagi and Mamoru here for brunch, remember?" Minako scoffed. "Where is everybody else? It is ten-thirty, I thought we were meeting at nine-thirty?" Minako asked as she looked around.

"No, we just started telling you earlier times so you would actually show up at a decent hour." Rei sighed, remembering why she wasn't wearing her shrine uniform. She was happy that the she would be seeing the girls again, but something in the way Usagi had talked to her over the phone made it seem like her overly happy princess was plotting something. "Everyone started telling you earlier times so you would actually show up at a decent hour. They should be arriving soon." She sighed as she walked to the broom closet and set the broom in its rightful place. Before Minako could respond, another cat appeared at the top of the steps, followed by a petite woman, with short dark blue hair.

"Good morning everyone." Ami smiled as she walked over to her friends. "How is everyone?"

"You lied to me about the time!" Minako screamed at Ami. "Oh hey Luna. Why aren't you with Usagi?"

"I wouldn't call it lying, I simply got the times mixed up." Ami smiled as she waved to Artemis, who was sniffing the Cherry Blossoms.

"I usually am with Usagi, but her and Mamoru...wanted some time to themselves these past couple of days, so I've been staying with Ami." Luna stated before trotting over to Artemis.

"Well whatever." Minako scoffed. "Wait a minute, alone time?" Minako grinned seductively before fanning herself. The other two girls shook their heads as they saw a high ponytail, followed by two blonde odangos. "Mako! Usagi!" Minako screamed and waved as the two reached the top of the stairs. "I thought Mamoru was joining us? Whatever, girl time!" Minako smirked as she pulled Usagi into a hug.

"Oh well actually, Mamoru is already there. I said I would come get you guys so we could all get there together." Usagi smiled as she hugged Minako back, and then brought the rest of them into a group hug. Rei smiled but she still wasn't convinced. She was quite positive that Usagi was not telling them something. "So let's get going, kay?" Usagi smiled as she laughed and played with one of her pigtails nervously. Rei's eyes narrowed and Usagi avoided eye contact. Ami furrowed her eyebrows before shrugging and being pulled into a conversation by Minako. Makoto wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulders as they talked about a meal Makoto was thinking of making later.

XX

Mamoru nervously twiddled his fingers as he looked around the Parlour. Four men sat on either side of him, almost as equally nervous and twitchy as Mamoru. The tallest and most calm, jumped every time the door opened. The scrawny man beside him, whom went by the name of Zeke, braided and unbraided his hair before finally pulling it back in its usual low ponytail and began tapping his hands gingerly on the table. On the other side of Mamoru, a shaggy haired man whose name was Jason, constantly kept checking his appearance in the window and running his hand nervously through his hair. Finally, the bulkiest of all of them, Nate, repeatedly was banging his head on the table.

Mamoru sighed heavily, slightly regretting deciding it was time for the senshi to meet them once again. He had hoped he would have been able to have delayed Usagi from calling the girls at least for three months, but she was determined about something, something Mamoru figured out all too easily. _Usagi wanted the senshi and shitennou to meet as soon as possible...that most likely means she is playing cupid again._ Mamoru thought as he shook his head and looked at the four men beside him. He was hoping the senshi wouldn't be too hard on them. Usagi hadn't, but then again Usagi was willing to forgive anyone who smiled at her. Mamoru sighed heavily once again and placed his head in his hands and tried to prepare himself for the hectic brunch to come. The door opened and Mamoru didn't have to turn to know it was the five of them. The men beside him exhaled heavily and straightened themselves in a meek attempt to look presentable.

"Usagi, I don't see Mamoru." Ami's tiny voice could be heard and Zeke visibly paled. Usagi laughed nervously.

"Yeah, are you sure he said he would be here?" Minako's voice was next and Kento suddenly became fascinated with his shirt.

"Should we ask Motoki? Is Mamoru down in the arcade Usagi?" Makoto spoke next and her footsteps made their way to the bar where Motoki stood. Nate swallowed.

"No need Makoto, that's him. Over there, by those four men..." Rei said and Usagi let out another nervous laugh.

"Oh, are those some friends of Mamoru's?" Ami asked as the five of them made their way to the table.

"Am I the only one that thinks it suddenly got hot in here?" Zeke whispered and Kenton composed himself and shrugged, obviously pretending he couldn't care less.

"Oh God, oh God." Jason muttered as he ran a hand through his hair before sitting straight and awaiting their arrival. Nate cleared his throat and puffed out his chest in a proud manner.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, her eyes wide with terror. The four girls smiled respectively as they bowed. Minako came back up first and her eyes became wide and she began to open her mouth but closed it several times before just remaining silent. Makoto and Rei came up together and they both locked eyes with their shitennou and blinked. Ami came up last and looked at the four men before letting out a tiny squeak.

"Hey." Nate waved, as if to ease the tension. The five man chuckled awkwardly at Nate's attempt and Usagi smiled brightly.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Rei screamed and four ofuda landed on the shitennou's heads.

"Rei!" Usagi and Mamoru screamed simultaneously. Motoki, being the only other person if the parlour, shook his head and headed towards the back.

"Did it not work?" Mako asked as she saw that nothing had happened to the shitennou. Ami whipped out her computer and began typing furiously.

"Or it could be the fact that considering the shitennou have been purified of evil and no youmas have attacked us for quite some time and the world is completely free of any giant evil then I would have to say that they have been brought back by the Elysion Golden Crystal." Ami stated as she shut her computer and nodded. Minako nodded blankly and Rei straightened her skirt as she shrugged and crossed her arms. Jason was the next of the shitennou to make a move, he pulled off the ofuda and held it away from him to read it.

"Ha, you are still using these?" He smirked and flicked it back at her. She caught it with a glare and narrowed her eyes. He paused a long while before continuing. "Cute." His lips twitched to a smirk and the other shitennou watched him nervously.

"Alright, well..." Mamoru intervened as he flashed everyone an awkward smile. "Let's all just take a moment and just get situated, okay?" Mamoru asked and Usagi nodded. The shitennou nodded and scooted closer together to make room for the senshi and Usagi. It took a moment, but Usagi coaxed them all into the booth after Mamoru rearranged himself and his men so that him and Usagi were sitting in the middle of the 'U' shaped booth. The senshi filed in, each across from a particular shitennou that they might have been...more acquainted with at a different time...or lifetime. Rei's eyes were shooting Jason constant daggers as he smirked playfully and innocently at her every time he locked eyes with her. Kenton nodded respectfully at Minako and she waved before pulling her fingers into a signature 'V' shape and winking at him. A light blush appeared on Kenton's face before he turned away. Zeke smiled and Ami squeaked. Makoto look around nervously, avoiding Nate's numerous attempts to make eye contact with her.

"So." Usagi began brightly. "I think we have all gotten settled. So, why don't we take a moment to re-introduce ourselves! Um, let's start with...the two on the end!" Usagi smiled as she looked at Minako and Kenton. "Yes, go!" Usagi smiled again as the two eyed each other. Minako cocked an eyebrow at Kenton and he smiled.

"By all means, ladies first." He nodded and she smiled back.

"Hey," She held out the 'ey' in 'Hey' longer than necessary. "I'm Aino Minako. I'm twenty one years old and I'm currently working as a Sports Agent." Minako nodded and gestured for him to go.

"Oh," He cleared his throat before continuing. "Hello, I am Kenton Starr. I am currently a director and I'm twenty eight years old." He nodded and folded his hands together. Rei and Jason eyed each other before Rei brushed her hair away from her face and speaking.

"I'm Hino Rei. I work as a miko at my grandfather's shrine and I hate men. I as well am twenty one." She nodded as she shot yet another glare in Jason's direction, who continued to smirk at her.

"Well," He smirked as he eyed the woman before him. "I'm Jason Edgar and I'm twenty four. I'm currently working as a bartender while I finish college. I plan on becoming an architect." He ignored Rei's eye roll wjile he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Kino Makoto. I am saving money to open up my own bakery. I'm a waitress at the moment." Makoto nodded, still avoiding Nate's eye contact. "Oh, I'm also twenty one."

"Hey guys, I'm Nate Daniels and I'm twenty seven years old." Nate grinned as he sat up straighter, overly proud of myself. "I am a lawyer." Snickers were heard from the men. "And it isn't funny." He muttered as he shoved Jason and Zeke, the two who happened to be on either side of him. Ami opened her mouth to speak but Zeke held his hand in a 'stop' gesture in front of her.

"Hullo," He smirked as he flipped his hair out of his face. "I'm Zeke, Zeke Gregory. I work as a Forensic DNA Specialists and I'm twenty three. I graduated early." He smirked as he smoothed down his shirt.

"I'm Mizuno Ami. I'm twenty on and I'm a surgeon. I also graduated early." Ami muttered as she glared at him.

"Yay!" Usagi smiled. "We're all introduced!" She giggled as she pulled Mamoru into a hug. The senshi and shitennou remained quiet. Usagi frowned and began making conversation with all of them, hoping to ease the tension between them. Mamoru smiled encouragingly at Usagi's attempts but knew it was hopeless. The senshi and shitennou would only get along on their own time. He just hoped none of the shitennou were burnt in the process.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also if any of you have a name for this chapter I'd love to hear it. I couldn't think of one that fitted it so yeah. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. You guys rock! So please—in the name of the moon ;P—review! **


	4. Forget and Forgive, Right?

**A/N: I have finally returned! Sorry guys, I was studying for finals and attempting to keep my grades up! But now I have returned with a shit load of stuff I'm hoping can be transferred from my brain to the story! Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews I have gotten and looked at in my absence! Enjoy, Chapter 4!**

Forget and Forgive, right?

Kenton silently walked into a bar near his apartment. It had been an interesting week and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the fact that had to see his ex lover on a regular basis. Not that visiting with the shitennou and senshi wasn't somewhat enjoyable, it was more of the fact that everyone tried to put on a brave face for the sake of their prince or princess. He walked over to the bar and sat down in the only vacant seat, next to a blonde woman whose hair was in a side braid with a red bow tying it together.

"Hi," The woman started while she turned towards him. Their eyes met and he mentally cursed himself for choosing the bar closest to his home.

"Um...Minako?" Kenton nodded as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Kenton..." She muttered as she looked at her lap. She smiled brightly and turned to him. "How are you?" She asked, her face frozen in a fake smile and hurt eyes.

"Come on Minako, you don't have to put up that front around me." Kenton shook his head. "You haven't changed much. Still the leader I remember back then." Kenton sighed and ordered a drink.

"What front am I putting up?" Minako laughed innocently, as if she had no idea what he was referring to. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously and his lips twisted into somewhat of a smirk as he waited for her to break. As if on cue, she did. "Fine." Her smile faded. "You know you haven't changed much either."

"I know." He shrugged as he took a sip out of his cup. "Your point?" He asked before turning to stare at her. He saw a familiar eye twitch as she took an angry sip out of her glass.

"My point was...you know, it doesn't even matter." Minako sighed and looked away, debating on whether or not she wanted to continue this conversation or not. She hated him being back, it brought back too many wonderful and sad memories. She just wanted to live her life until Crystal Tokyo, and then take on her real name as Sailor Venus, senshi of Love and Beauty. But she swallowed her pride for the sake of her princess's happiness. "You know, I'm not really in the mood to fight anymore. I think you guys deserve a fresh start. It won't be easy but it's a price you pay for screwing up the first time." Kenton gave her a displeased look. "It's true. You did mess up a bunch, but what the senshi and I have a heard time saying is that well...we screwed up too. All I'm saying is we shouldn't have hard feelings towards each other or at least try not to." She sighed as she turned back to him.

"I believe that is the most intelligent thing I have heard 'Minako' say since I've met her." Kenton laughed and Minako shoved him playfully. "But I agree. Since we're the leaders, we can't have these hard feelings towards each other, or anything else." Kenton stated as he took a swig of his beverage.

"Anything else? Why Kenton, I'm not sure I know what you mean..."

"You know exactly what I mean Minako. We have to agree that we won't set a bad example for our shitennou and senshi." Kenton sighed. Minako puffed out a sigh and looked around.

"I know. So let's just forget about our past. Forget and forgive, right?" She asked as she grinned slightly and raised her glass in a sort of cheer.

"If I do recall correctly, the phrase if 'forgive and forget'. Not 'forget and forgive'." Kenton smirked as she set her glass down angrily.

"You are making it so difficult to not want to punch you in face." Minako muttered and Kenton feigned hurt while he bit back laughter. Minako rolled her eyes and looked at her glass angrily.

XX

Minako unlocked the door to her little apartment and shut it behind her. She undid her braid and took off her pumps before collapsing onto the couch. She looked at her ceiling in anger. She had made a truce with the man she used to love. The man who had betrayed her, even killed her, and the man she had killed twice before. She bit her lip as she felt water welling up in her eyes.

_This isn't fair. Why is he back? Why are they all back? _Her hands balled into fists as she stomped her feet on the couch in anger. She felt a few tears fall and she screamed in frustration. The blonde sat up in her couch, and looked around. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she backtracked to the front door. _Where is my bag? I had it at the bar...I could've sworn I had it with me when I came in..._ She sighed loudly as she tore up the little apartment in search of her bag. Her house phone rang and she ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked frantically as she glanced around her room, assuring herself it was somewhere in her apartment.

"I'm assuming you've realized you misplaced something very important to you." Kenton's voice on the other end made her sigh in relief and then in anger.

"How did you get my number?" She grunted as she waited impatiently for a reply.

"Well, in your bag, there is this little thing called your _cell phone_ and the handy little gadget has your home number in it. It also has the address, which I'm heading to now by the way. I was calling to let you know I had it so you wouldn't rush out to backtrack your steps. I think I'm about five minutes away...I'm trying to get there as soon as I can."

"I can meet you out there." Minako said as she looked around at the messy apartment.

"No I'm fine, just stay where you're at okay? I'm almost there." Kenton abruptly hung up the phone. He looked up at the apartment building and sighed as he swung the dainty orange bag over his shoulder and walked into the building. Checking her phone, he noted the room number and slipped the phone into his pocket as he made his way to her apartment. Knocking on the door, he rubbed his neck and waited. He heard someone scurrying around frantically and he jiggled the doorknob and was shocked to find it was open. He opened the door and saw Minako shoving clothes underneath her couch. "A few things." He sighed and she looked up at him, shocked to find him here already. "First off, why are you forgetting important things like your bag. Secondly, why, _why_ is the door unlocked? Do you realize how dangerous that is? And finally," He sighed as he threw her bag on the couch. "Why are you cleaning?" Minako sighed as she grabbed her bag off the couch and set it next to her.

"I was just trying to make it look decent to avoid your commentary." Minako grimaced. "What happened to being nice.

"I will be nice, right now I'm concerned. I never would have been in your apartment had you locked your door." Kenton turned and walked to the door. "Have a nice night Minako, and please lock you door." He closed the door behind him and sighed as he whispered, "Be safe, please?"

Inside, Minako threw four pillows at the door until she felt better. She muttered angrily to herself as she brushed herself off, locked the door, and went to her room, mocking his deep voice as she did so. She changed quickly into her pajamas, still upset and climbed into her bed.

_Wait...he said he was concerned..._ Minako bit back her smile that threatened to surface and looked at the ceiling. _I shouldn't care...so why do I?_

XX

At his apartment Kenton promptly removed his shoes, his button down shirt, and his pants. His pants felt heavy when he picked them up and as he examined them, a yellow phone with a red bow on the side fell out of the front pocket. Sighing he realized he had forgotten to put it back in her bag. He picked it up and made sure it hadn't damaged on it's fall. He set the phone by his bedside.

_I will do it first thing in the morning._ He thought as he climbed into his bed and turned over. _Yeah, first thing in the morning._

**A/N: Yay! Kenton and Minako are obviously going to have a lot of trouble finding time to talk to each other. Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! Seriously! Do it!**


	5. Lights Out

**A/N: Hey did you guys know that fanfiction took off an author's writings without telling her? She had 100+ stories, she only has six now. They took them off because of mature content/lemon-ish/etc. Sucks right? Funfact for you guys, courtesy of LoveInTheBattlefield. Anywho! Chapter Five!**

Chapter Five:

Lights Out

On the fourth floor, seventh room on the left, there is an office, shared by two coworkers and longtime friends, Ami Mizuno and Mamoru Chiba. Some of the only inhabitants left in the hospital besides night nurses and patients, they quietly worked at their own respective desks in a comfortable silence.

At the late hour of nine thirty p.m., Mamoru Chiba yawned for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, causing the other party to look up, a gentle smile placed carefully on her face.

"Mam—um, Dr. Chiba?" Ami asked and Mamoru looked up at her. "It is rather late, why don't you go on home? I'm sure Usagi would be thrilled to see you home earlier than usual." She smiled when he tried to protest but ended up yawning loudly.

"I-I-I guess you're right..." Mamoru said in between yawns. "It's been a pretty rough day. I'll see you in the morning Dr. Mizuno." Ami smiled and waved as Mamoru packed his things and headed out the door. When Mamoru reached the safety of his car and had pulled swiftly out of parking garage he pulled forth his phone and dialed his apartment.

"Mamo?" Usagi's cheery voice greeted him on the other end. "So um, are you telling me you're on your way home and that Ami fell for the whole 'too tired' bit?" She giggled.

"Yes...I feel bad though, they will probably figure it out and then we'll both be in trouble." Mamoru sighed as Usagi giggled deviously. "You scare me sometimes Usa-ko." He muttered as he stooped at the light.

"He-he! Oh, by the way, have you seen Minako's phone?" Usagi asked and Mamoru furrowed his brows.

"No, she just left for that business trip right? Please don't tell me she lost it at the airport!" Mamoru huffed.

"No, she looked all over for it this morning, but she had to leave so she gave me her hotel's number in case I found it. None of the girls' have seen it, so I was just making sure you hadn't seen it."

"Okay, well, I will be home soon. I can help you look there." He smiled as he continued driving when the light turned green.

"Hurry home, the weather is look terrible, and it's scary!" Usagi squealed as the thunder cracked and lightning struck across the sky.

XX

Zeke Gregory walked swiftly through the hospital, looking for a particular doctor's office. He was in quite a hurry, for the young man, despite his occupation, hated being in hospitals longer than necessary. Plus that gloomy storm brewing outside was making him quite on edge. He flipped his hair out of his face and spotted his friend's office just down the hall on the left. Knocking on it, he waited impatiently to be acknowledged. Not hearing a response, he opened the door and let out a small gasp.

"Oh...sorry, I must have the wrong room." Zeke muttered as he saw a certain blue-nette sitting in a desk chair. She looked up with a questioning eye while Zeke double checked the sign on the door.

"No, Dr. Chiba and I share an office. He's left for the day. Would you like me to leave him a message?" She asked calmly, but he could see her practically biting her tongue while she stared at him. The storm seemed to be drawing nearer, and Ami couldn't help but wonder if her dear friend Makoto was upset about something, but glancing at the man before her, she wondered if the said friend was having a similar encounter.

"Oh...no, well, yeah I guess so." Zeke sighed and Ami took out a sticky note.

"Would you like to write it or shall I?" She inquired as she gestured to the sticky note and pen in her hand.

"Um..." He paused as he bit his lip and shifted the weight on his feet. "You can." He nodded and began twisting his hair.

"Well?" Ami muttered as she glared at the man.

"Well what?" He asked, shrugging. He smirked a bit, he could see the irritation in her eyes.

"What do you want me to sa—" The lights flickered as the thunder rumbled outside. The lights then flicked off all together. Zeke heard movement at Ami's desk and squinted slightly in the her direction.

"What are you doi—owie!" Zeke squealed as he felt a tiny figure run into him.

"Oh, pardon me, I was trying to get to the door." Ami muttered as she moved herself around him and stuck her head out of the office.

"Nurses?" Ami's quiet voice asked. "Where did they go...? Hmm, maybe they already went to turn on the generator..." Ami turned back towards the man in the room with her and found him directly behind her. "I think we'll just have to wait for the power to come back on. I can't find the night nurses." Ami muttered as she stared blankly in front of her and the generator lights flickered on. Zeke looked down and locked eyes with Ami, who looked away and made her way back to her desk in the dim lighting. Lightning struck and Zeke moaned when the rain began to pour.

"Ugh, it is _so_ nasty out." Zeke made a face of disgust as he glanced out the window.

"Yes, it is. So, what would you like me to write him?" Ami asked as she picked the pen back up and placed her hand near the pad.

"Um, could you just tell him, that Zeke stopped by and I'm not too pleased with the fact that Mamoru left an urgent message in my voice mail and then didn't even stick around to tell me what he wanted." Zeke said angrily as he crossed his arms and took a seat at Mamoru's desk. "Did he even mention I was supposed to stop by?"

"No not at all." Ami stated as she wrote the note and handed it to Zeke. "Could you put it on his desk. Zeke shrugged and grabbed it from her. He moved back to the desk and set it there while he sat back down. Ami raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Zeke adjusted his weight and eyed the storm and shuddered. Ami furrowed her brows and despite herself, she was concerned for him. "So...I'm assuming storms still bother you?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly. His head turned abruptly at her comment. He was very shocked by this, this somewhat weird conversation they were starting into, some weird reminiscing with...an old friend.

"Yeah, it makes me feel all helpless and whatnot. I suppose, someone like you being friends with thunder and rain, it doesn't really bother you as much." Zeke shrugged as he referred to not only Jupiter, but Neptune also.

"I've always found it strangely reassuring." She nodded as she looked at him intently. Through what little light the generator offered, she could see his face contorted into a frown, yet somehow his expression remained unreadable. "Just think about it this way, after the storm, everything is calm and serene, lights are back on, and the worst is over, at least...for a little while." She smiled and noted his expression changed when she talked, she couldn't quite see how or what, which often seemed to be a problem between the two of them.

"Fuck." Zeke stated bluntly as he slammed his hand down on Mamoru's desk.

"Um...what?" Ami asked as she was very taken aback by his statement. She squinted in the darkness with a very unsure expression.

"Damn Endymion!" He said again and turned to her. "Don't you see? This was an obviously a plot conspired by that hunter and his bunny!" Zeke whisper-yelled and Ami found him talking more and more like Zoisite. She smiled a bit, remembering how often Zoisite made assumptions.

"Well," She began in a tone that she knew Zeke would remember all to well. "we cannot assume things we do not know for certain. Why don't we just ask them the next time we see them?" She grinned a bit when Zeke laughed.

"You are still just too cute." He says and his laughter stops abruptly, realizing he got way too caught up in the moment. "I-I-I'm sorry." He mutters and she sees him turn away.

"No, no, it's fine." She sighed heavily as she brushed back a loose strand of her already short hair. "Um...I know it bothers you...so you can stay here until the storm ends." Ami mutters and quickly pretended to be occupied while she saw Zeke staring at her. He did this for a long time, it felt like hours to Ami, but glancing at the clock, she saw it had been only a mere ten minutes before he spoke again.

"Thank you." It's barely audible, but she hears it and smiles for the nth time that night. She loved and hated how he made her smile when he talked.

"No problem." Her voice surprises herself, not meek like usual, but simply professional. _Yes, we will be professional with each other. That sounds doable._ She thinks quietly to herself.

**A/N: So, so, SO SORRY! It has been FOREVER since I have posted and I truly apologize, real life just loves to come and bother me and then leave right when I reach a writer's block. SO I do apologize, but after reading a bunch of fanfics and the news of Sailor Moon coming back, plus reading a bit of Sailor V, I have FINALLY overcome it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. As always, please review, and favorite and alert and yadda, yadda, yadda. Thanks to all who have stuck with this story, I do enjoy your reviews and the fact that people read my stories! Thanks so much again and—in the name of the Moon—review!**


	6. Cloudy With A Chance of Thunderstorms

**A/N: What's this? Another post in the same week? Hfjheriohfuerhui? She(me) must have officially lost it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted/followed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. Enjoy the chapter guys! ^-^**

Chapter Six:

Cloudy With A Chance of Thunderstorms

Walking into a small little cafe he found her sitting in the outdoor section. He smiled and walked past the hostess and out the back door. Her head turned abruptly at the sound of hearing the door open and he could see a rain blush on her cheeks as she made eye contact with him.

"Neph-" He cut her off by putting his finger to his lips in a 'hush' manner.

"It's Nate, remember?" He ginned as he took the seat in front of her. They remained silent and ordered their drinks when the waiter approached them. After a while, Nate set down his menu and took a look at his ex-lover.

Makoto sat silently in the chair opposite of him. He had on that same gentle smile. He seemed to be trying to make the situation better but all Mako really wanted to do was run and never look back. Why had she agreed to come? This probably made her seem like she wanted him, which was untrue...mostly. She didn't want him as a lover again. No they had been more than that. She wanted her best friend back. He had always been there to hold her when she cried or make her smile when she was mad. She ran a hand threw her ponytail as she watched him in her peripheral and scolded herself for coming.  
"Uh...so Makoto. Thanks for coming. It's been...awhile." He grinned as he said awhile and Mako bit back her urge to laugh and call him stupid at the same time.

"Yeah, it has." Makoto said slightly unimpressed and turned back towards him.

"So...how are you?" He asked, a lopsided grin forming on the man's face.

"Fine." She shrugged. "I've been better though." She added as she narrowed her eyes slightly at him. She saw him swallow and she couldn't help but smirk at this. She preferred when he was nervous. It gave her a much needed upper hand.

"Oh...I see." He nodded as his grin faded a bit. He'd forgotten how she could tear him down as easily as she could build him up. "So...fine weather we're having?" He said, more to himself than her as he looked around the outside cafe area. "Figures you'd get a seat outside."

"Yeah, well...that's me." Mako said as she crossed her arms. _Is he really asking me about weather? _Mako thought as she rolled her eyes. "Always been...one with nature?" She offered up as she looked back at him.

"Ha, yeah." He smiled and nodded, but it quickly faltered at her distant gaze. Sighing, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by her speaking to him.

"Okay, so what did you want? Why did you want to meet up?" She asked and looked down at the table.  
The man on the other side of the table, who had a taller stature than the amazon before him, raised an eyebrow at her coldness. He knew this all too well. He had worked for months so long ago to penetrate that wall of hers, but there it was, back up.

"Makoto! I wanna talk to you! That's all I wanna do!" he practically yelled, which caused the people at the surrounding tables to stare at them. He sighed and lowered his voice and leaned in before he continued. "Just to establish some sort of common ground between the senshi and shitennou!" he sighed as threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He slammed his back into the chair and crossed his arm angrily.

"You just want to 'establish some sort of common ground between the senshi and shitennou?'" She laughed before looking him in the eye. "So why me? You could have talked to Ami...or Rei. Even Minako would have been a better choice than me." She spat off names of what he assumed were the other senshi, he had only listened to hers and zoned out after that. "So tell me 'Nate'," she used quotes over his name and he grimaced. "What's the real reason you wanted to talk?" she asked as she blew her bangs out of her face and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"Mako," he said her name slowly as he closed his eyes in frustration at his inability to form proper words around her. he sat forwards and set his hand on the table and folded them together "I-I-I don't know. It's still so much easier to talk to you than the other senshi." he sighed, remembering one awkward conversation he had had with Mercury the day they reintroduced themselves. He hangs his head, practically hanging over the table.

"Nate," she sighed and he looks up at her. "I know where you're coming from. But I don't think us..." she sighed and bit her lip, she really didn't want to be like this. "being anything is a good idea. It would be too difficult to even attempt to be your friend." she sighed, hating herself for saying this.

"You're not going to even give it a try?" he asked, his gaze so intense that Mako almost changed her mind but she shook her head at him and turned away. "Mako." he said her name sternly and Mako sighed an turned her head to him. He grabbed a hold of her hand and continued. "I'm not asking for a relationship, it's kinda the last thing on my agenda right now. We won't have to see each other often. Just whenever we both have spare time. Mako, please, I wanna know the new you." Mako released her hand from his grasp and she watched his body language to tell if he was sincere.

"Before I agree to this," She paused as she enjoyed the dumb grin that had become plastered on his face. "How many hours do you work a week?" she asked as she rose an eyebrow and looked at the surrounding area. She wanted to see how often they would have to 'hanging out'.

"About sixty to sixty five hours. I'm a lawyer and yeah, go ahead, laugh it up. It's funny right?" Nate said bitterly as he remembered his friends poking fun at his career.

"No, I don't think it is. You always were very...persuasive." Mako smiled a bit at the memories that slowly re entered her mind. She saw him grin a bit and she nodded. "Fine, Nate. We will try this 'friendship' thing again, but keep this in mind: The moment you grab my ass, I will electrocute you so many times that the saying 'lightning doesn't hit the same place twice' will no longer be true." she muttered as she leaned forward with her eyes narrowed. "Understood?" she asked and he nodded, slightly frightened.

"Soooo, friends?" he asked as he leaned towards her hardly even trying to suppress his grin. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes dramatically before smirking.

"Friends." she smiled and laughed a bit at his grin. "But you better remember my warning Nate." She glared and said his name awkwardly, still trying to adjust that he was supposedly 'redeemed'.

"I will." He smirked and saw the waiter finally making his way back over to them. "Ten bucks he was eavesdropping on our conversation." He smirked.

"You're on." She grinned.

**A/N: I am actually very proud of this chapter. I think it's pretty good for someone who wrote this at four in the morning and only added a few lines when I finally woke up. Plus I really believe that I suck at writing Mako/Nephrite fics, I love them to pieces—their my OTP guys—but I can never seem to write anything decent with them. UNTIL NOW! Or so I hope... Anyway, in the name of the moon, REVIEW! Seriously, they make my day, night, when and wherever I read them, a dumb grin becomes plastered to my face. Seriously! Next chap should be Rei/Jason...but I'm not sure...**


	7. Cleaning Up the Ashes

**A/N: Heys! Here's another chapter for you guys. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc, I very much appreciate it and I'm so glad people like my story. Enjoy chapter Seven!**

Chapter Seven:

Cleaning Up the Ashes

A man stood at the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine. He had been staring at the first step for about a half hour. His blonde hair was ruffled in a boyish manner, his blue eyes were gleaming with mischief and also...worry. She watched him, safely hidden in the trees that surrounded her shrine, a perfect hiding place to observe him from afar. She saw him take a step closer to the steps leading to her shrine and her eyes narrowed. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw him sigh in defeat and take a seat on the ground, next to the first step. She saw him put his face in his palms, she watched closely as he ran his hands through his hair. She wondered what troubled the man that seemed so eager to piss her off at any given second. He seemed nervous, or worried, something Rei had rarely seen even in their past life together.

XX

Jason was a man of his word, he couldn't deny that, so when his prince and his leader had sat him down and told him his behavior was inappropriate in front of the senshi and he needed to apologize...Jason knew he had to follow orders. So, despite the ever so harsh feelings towards his passionate ex lover, he sat outside the Hikawa Shrine practicing a speech full of fake sincerity and yet, he still couldn't even make it up the stairs. He stood up finally and dusted himself off before looking at the top of the stairs. _Since when have I ever rehearsed a speech with her?_He thought as his foot made contact with the first step. He knew that the fact that he didn't immediately get lit on fire meant she was allowing him to enter or she wasn't even here.

Climbing the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, Jason felt his more confident attitude return to him. And when he spotted the raven haired woman sweeping just a few feet away from him, he let himself take a moment and observe her. She had hardly changed to be perfectly honest and he was glad for that. However, it also meant that her personality might have stayed the same, and judging by their last encounter, well, he was going to have to attempt to be nice.

"Rei." He said simply as he came closer to her, noticing her visibly tense with every step towards her.

"Oh, hello." Her voice was cold as she turned towards him, pretending as if she hadn't been watching a few mere moments ago. "Jadeite." She said his name through gritted teeth. _I'm not even worth my new name to her._ He thought bitterly as he attempted to keep his cool. He needed to apologize, not get into another fight.

"So, I came here to, well to—" He cut himself off, at a complete loss of words now, and shook his head. "Okay. Rei." He started and she gave him a look that he could only explain as 'yes dumb ass, that's my name.' "Uh, well...okay. I realize the last time we spoke, I was...well I was an ass." She looked away for a second as is contemplating this fact before she turned back and nodded for him to continue. "I just came here to apologize. For everything." He sighed as he looked at her again. "I know it will be nearly impossible for you to forgive me, but I am sorry. My behavior was rude and I'm also sorry I turned evil and ended a millennium and stuff." He said the last part in a fast mutter, but he knew that she would hear him. She always did.

"Well, alright then. I will make this simple. Thank you for actually apologizing, although I can tell that you probably aren't here willingly." She narrowed her eyes. "But you are _not_ forgiven. Not even for our last encounter. You should know me Jadeite, I don't let go easily."

"Why no—" He stopped himself closed his eyes tightly as he placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. He tried to take a few calm breaths but it was useless, he was pissed and she knew it. She knew it didn't take much to set him off. "Fine. Whatever Rei. I can't help it I'm the only one of the four of us who is m—" He paused for a moment as he thought over the word choices. He would not say 'man enough' and make it through this fight alive. "—brave enough to actually admit that we're still a little pissed at you guys too."

"And what do you have to be mad about Jadeite, what? Please tell me what _we _did to irritate the 'brave and noble shitennou'." She used air quotes over the last bit of the comment, only adding fuel to the fire as Jason shook his head angrily and looked at her.

"You killed us. You killed us without even thinking of the consequences." He said as he moved closer to her. _So much for the apology._ He thought rather angrily. He was sure he would hear about it later. No doubt she would run and tell her precious princess. "You didn't even try to think of a way to save us—" He choked a bit towards the end, so he forced himself to stop talk and give himself a moment.

"You were the enemy, Jadeite. We didn't know about you or our past back then." He noticed her tone was different, he couldn't put his finger on how, but there was the slightest tilt of a pitch change.

"No Rei, it wasn't that you didn't know," He started as he looked at the girl gifted with sight. "You just pretended that you didn't." He saw her look away and shift uncomfortably. "you must have felt...something when you saw me." He didn't care about the other senshi and shitennou right now, he wanted to know what _she_ had felt when he was evil.

"Maybe I did pretend a bit, but I didn't fully understand who you were still. And in that moment, you were the enemy, and it had suddenly became my duty to destroy you. So I did. Get over it." She said, biting her lip slightly after she had concluded her statement.

"Get over it? Hm, that's some good advice you got there. Why don't you get over the Silver Millennium then?" He asked as his voice raised a bit, causing a man with shoulder length bushy brown hair to look over before shrugging and continuing to sweep. Rei rolled her eyes at both men before grabbing Jadeite's wrist and pulled him out of her employees hearing range.

"That is different, Jadeite. So different." She said as she rolled her eyes. She felt a strange wave of sympathy was over her when he turned abruptly away from her. "Jadeite." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "If it's any consolation, I realized who you were right after I killed you. You haunted my dreams for a while after that." Rei muttered. "Let's just, I don't know." She sighed as she brushed her her hair out of her face with her free hand. "Maybe it would be best if we just only saw each other when we had to."

Jason tensed as he turned back to her, avoiding eye contact with her. "Yeah, I guess that would be best."

**A/N: There you have it! So obviously they couldn't make amends so easily you know? And the reference of her killing him is manga in case anyone doesn't know. I always felt these two had a very strange connection with each other, like they always were much more...in sync(?) with each other. Anyway, review! Or Oshiokiyo!**


	8. Beers, Tears, and Girl Troubles

**A/N: Heys! Wow has it been a long time or what? Sorry guys! My dad got a job recently and we're getting ready to move, and it's very stressful and I'm sorry for the delay. I'd like to thank everyone who has, faved, followed, alerted, and reviewed this story, you guys really inspire me to keep writing! (Jeez that was corny...XD) Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys, and we go to a rather familiar setting for the boys. (Yes, this chapter is solely my shitennou babies.) I understand that many(or a few) have a hard time with the shitennou having English names, but I personally like their names and just prefer it this way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you everyone who reads my story, I appreciate all of you!**

Chapter Eight:

Beers, Tears, and Girl Troubles

He knew it was weird, he honestly couldn't help himself. He sat, playing with a phone. No not his. No, he was currently holding a certain blondes phone, one whom was out of the country on business, and one whom, he noted rather bemusedly, took a lot of pictures of herself. Yes, the once valiant and noble leader of the senshi, was apparently quite obsessed with taking her own picture constantly, and more importantly, she was quite fond of the atrocious duckface along with the always annoying peace sign. Rolling his eyes, he continued his scroll as a creeper through her pictures. Yes, he had seen these now a thousand times he was sure, but then again, he was known for over exaggerating. And not to mention he had already been through her messages numerous times, finding her constant winking faces and always suggestive responses amusing. The man was nursing a beer in a booth in the back, the very same one where he had become reacquainted with his old friends of a different life. He, Kenton, however, had been the first to arrive, unlike the time before. He was prompt, having arrived twenty minutes in advance and awaited the others. He expected Mamoru or Zeke next, the other two wouldn't arrive until well on in the night, he was sure. Feeling a figure walk towards him, he prepared himself to greet a friend, and when his eyes lifted, he saw Mamoru making his way over. Kenton shifted slightly uncomfortably and stuck the phone of his ex-lover into his pocket and glanced around as if he had been observing the room intently the entire time.

"Hello Kent." Mamoru greeted as he slid into the booth with a beer in hand. Kent furrowed his eyebrows curiously, wondering why he hadn't noticed his friend earlier.

"Mamoru, always a pleasure to see you." Kent smiled genuinely, though he knew it must have appeared stiff to Mamoru. Kent was still amazed by his prince in this life. Endymion had grown so much, he wasn't the childish boy with the bow and arrow or the one that caused a war because of his love for the Princess of the Moon. Kenton stopped himself from getting lost in his old life, too many memories would surface and he'd be stuck remembering the feel of Venus's hair and curves, the way she sauntered as she walked, and her superior look that made his past (and present) self weaken at the sight. Kent shook his head lightly as he looked across at his prince. "You've been well I hope." Kent said before he took a long drink of his beverage.

"Yes, yes I have." Mamoru smiled good naturedly and took a quick sip of his beer before continuing the conversation. "And you? Have you yourself been well?" Mamoru asked as he watched his lead guard.

"Yes, very well." Kent smiled and nodded. There was a long silence and Kent tapped his glass and tried to think of _something_ to say, but found nothing. He was quite thrilled when he heard a familiar, and quite annoying 'tsk' sound.

"Well, this table is so quiet I would've thought you just found out your puppy died." Zeke scoffed as he scooted in next to Kent. "You mind?" Zeke asked as he pointed to Kent's drink before he took a sip of the beer anyway.

"No. Go right ahead." Kent said, sarcasm evident in that statement. "And how are you, Zeke?"

"Fine." Zeke nodded, enunciating the 'in' longer than needed. Soon they heard the doors opening loudly and the chortles of two very familiar and loud men.

"Oh, Nate, you kill me with your bad humor." Jason smirked as he ordered two beers and pushed Nate playfully.

"Shut up, ya shit. You know I'm funny." Nate grinned and grabbed the beer Jason offered him and looked around. "Hey boys!" He hollered when he spotted the three men in the back. Jason moved in next to Mamoru and was followed by Nate.

"How are you guys doing?" Jason asked as he slid the beer bottle across the table and caught it with one of his hands before repeating the process. The other men murmured and shrugged their replies and Jason nodded.

"Did you guys come together?" Mamoru asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Nah, I ran into this asshole in the parking lot." Jason laughed and shouldered Nate, who grinned widely and shouldered him back.

"Oh, that's nice." Mamoru said, rather enthusiastically. The others' looked at Mamoru fondly, until Zeke's face turned sour and he pointed accusingly at his prince.

"Mamoru Chiba, you little poop head!" Jason looked at Nate with an eyebrow raised and mouthed 'poop head' in confusion. Nate chuckled and shrugged, ignoring his friends interesting name calling and nursed his beer. Mamoru raised his eyebrows in shock and Kent made a face in slight amusement as he waited for Zeke decided it was time to continue. "How dare you trick me into going to the hospital!" Mamoru opened his mouth to defend himself but Zeke held up his hand to silence him. "And in a thunderstorm no less! I had to be there with Dr. Sassy Blue while I was scared out of my _flipping_ mind. Thanks for that." Zeke scoffed as he flipped his hair angrily and turned his head away from Mamoru.

"'Sassy Blue'? Lemme guess, Mercury?" Nate asked as he scratched his head. Zeke nodded and glared at Mamoru.

"I'm sorry! It was late and I was tired and I wanted o go home and Usa was lonely..." Mamoru lied lamely and sighed heavily when all four of the men raised their eyebrows knowingly. "Okay, okay, Usa was scheming and I just got caught in the middle of it. I'm sorry Zeke."

"Well, at least you admit it." Zeke sighed. "Well, what about the rest of you? Any stories you wanna share? Because I know I wasn't the only one that talked to an ex-lover, am I Jason?" Zeke smirked as he played with his ponytail, reminiscing on Jason's scolding from Kenton and Mamoru. Jason went still and silent, not even taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh yes, did you apologize like you were told to do?" Kenton asked rather sternly and Mamoru glanced at his friend with his eyes narrowed.

"Of course he didn't!" Nate laughed. "It's Jadeite and Mars! You expected two hotheaded people to forgive and move on?" Nate asked as he patted Jason's back. "This sorry bastard probably got his ass tore up."

"No I didn't!" Jason growled as he smacked away Nate's 'helping hand'. "I mean yes I apologized, but I didn't get beat up. And she didn't forgive me. And we fought...verbally. And it sucked. The. Fucking. End." Jason spat angrily as he made a face of anger. "What about you Nate? Gotten beat up by Makoto lately?"

"Uh no, but I might if I act out of line." Nate realized his mistake right after he said. But it was too late, the four men were already dying of laughter.

"Man she's already got you nice and trained." Zeke giggled as he took a drink out of Kent's beer.

"I'm not surprised. Not one bit." Mamoru grinned as he held his side to contain his laughter.

"I'm surprised it didn't happen when we saw them for the first time in this life." Jason grinned, glad that someone else could be the source of entertainment.

"Shut up." Nate glared as he guzzled down the the rest of his beer and slammed it down angrily on the table. "Well, at least I didn't get set up to meet with _my_ ex-lover and I didn't get into a fight with her either." Nate said as he glared at Zeke and then Jason. "We'll see who is laughing in the end." Nate grimaced as he played with his beer bottle.

"Well Kent...did you see Minako?" Mamoru asked after he had calmed himself down, but he was still wearing a huge grin on his face. He figured it was unlikely that the two had had an exchange because of the perky blonde's business trip that she had been on for about two weeks now.

"I did, yes. We accidentally ran into each other at a bar." Kent nodded. "We chatted, she left, and then I had to bring her her bag because she left it there like a fool." Kent nodded as he remembered the night, leaving out the anger and bitterness of the conversation for the sake of his prince.

"Oh?" Mamoru asked as he tilted his head towards Kent. "Did you see Minako's phone? She hasn't been able to find it and keeps refusing to buy a new one." Kent swallowed a bit before shaking his head.

"No, I mean it was in her purse when I gave it back to her, but I haven't seen it since." Kent lied coolly. He knew he could have told Mamoru the truth, given the phone to him and Minako could have been on her merry little way. But Kent felt he should deliver it back to her, so he could apologize to her up front, but he knew that he was also wanting to keep it just a but longer, because well, part of him like having that piece of her, however small, insignificant, and replaceable it was. Mamoru sighed, but nodded and the men continued their conversation.

"Mamoru, you gotta help us out, they are killing us!" Nate said as he threw his hands up angrily.

"Well, it doesn't matter what Mamoru does, I have a death sentence in Rei's book." Jason said as he began hitting his head up against the wall.

"I don't know what I can do." Mamoru shrugged honestly as he gave an apologetic smile. "They'll just have to learn to deal with you."

"Well, I have absolutely no interest in continuing to converse with Dr. Sassy Blue." Zeke snapped as he lifted his head up in a snobish manner. When Mamoru looked at Kent, he simply shrugged, as if he didn't care if he saw more or less of Minako.

The men ordered another round of drinks and moved on to more easy topics, like politics, sports, and especially, their new lives. Jason had four older brothers and a stereotypical up bringing. He was an 'All-American Boy' as Nate had laughed. He had been on the baseball and football team and was close to his family. Kenton was raised by his father and grandmother and had a little sister who had fallen ill and died when she was fourteen, Kenton was seventeen at the time. He was extremely intelligent, but after the loss of his sister, he stopped trying and only made high B's in school. Zeke was raised by his mother and father and had an older and...quite easy sister, to which this comment Nate had asked her name and number. His parents were very strict and business like. Nate grew up in a huge home, and was raised by his maids. His parents were never around, so he wasn't to reliant on them or anyone and didn't like his relationships to last long. Mamoru explained he grew up completely alone in an orphanage until a certain age and he got his own place. He told them of how his only family was Usagi and he would let nothing stand in his way from being with her. He explained he had met his future daughter, whom he loved, and that he was thrilled that his four guards would get to see them create Crystal Tokyo and meet his daughter and watch the Utopia come to pass.

The five men left the bar in tears. Manly tears if someone were to ask Nate or Jason. If someone asked Kent, he didn't cry at all. Mamoru would say his eyes watered but that was all. Zeke would only claim he became weepy, because he would defend his idiot friends' honor until the day he died.

**A/N: Yay! Please review or in the name of the moon, Oshiokiyo! **


	9. Returning

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story, it means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter guys! **

Chapter Nine:

Returning

Through Mamoru's drunk lips, Kenton Starr had discovered that Minako would be back in three days time from her business trip. Kent had played every possible scenario in his head of ways to return her phone politely, but all of them tended to make the white haired man appear as a creeper.

So he had come to a rather, _interesting_ conclusion: he would sneak it back into her apartment or one of her purses once she returned. The only problem that remained, however, was how he was going to get to interacting with her without appearing to be up to something, or worse, attracted to her. The last thing he needed was to draw any attention towards him and his small...interest in his ex-lover. Kenton felt his cheeks heat up and he frowned while he turned Minako's phone in his hand. He really needed to get his priorities straight, or as Nate or Jason would say, 'get his head out of his ass'. Kenton had come back to his _prince_, not Venus. And he was here to fulfill his duty as the leader of the Shitennou, or Four Heavenly Kings, not to run around with the goddess of love and beauty.

Kent was brought out of his thoughts by a phone buzzing. Sighing, he realized it was his own, and he set down Minako's on the table before pulling out his. He quirked a brow when he saw Usagi had texted him, inviting him to a 'Welcome Back' party for Minako. Shortly after finishing reading the message, he received another from Mamoru, claiming Usagi meant well and that both he and his princess expected to see the four—Kenton presumed Mamoru was referring to the other shitennou as well—of them there to show that they were trying. Kenton sighed and responded to Usagi kindly and to Mamoru his tone of the message would be found rather rude.

XX

Minako yawned loudly as she exited the plane. She had been three weeks without her phone. _Three weeks._ She had survived without twittering, texting, and talking to people her entire time and had to focus on..._work_. It was completely draining and exhausting in her mind. However, she had been able to get loads of shopping done and had picked out a few last minute souvenirs for the girls on her last day there. She swung her orange and now overstuffed duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out of the airport. She sighed as she mentally slapped herself for not calling for a taxi and then mentally slapped herself again for loosing her phone right before a big trip. She figured it was probably somewhere in her apartment and that she would find it eventually, so she hadn't bothered to disconnect it or anything.

"Are you just going to make that face the entire time?" Minako looked up at the voice and glared when she saw it was Rei.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"To pick you up." Rei shrugged and gestured to the car behind her. However, before Rei could get all giddy and affectionate, she added, "Usagi sent me." Minako frowned but nodded and threw her things in Rei's car before getting in herself.

XX

"Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" Zeke asked insincerely as he leaned back on the couch.

"No that's quite alright." Ami smiled politely and continued to set down plates. It had been the seventh time in the last ten minutes that one of the shitennou had asked her if she needed help with anything and her eye had developed a severe eye twitch since then. Whether it was Nate's polite ask when in front of Mako, Jason's offer that ended in saying something sexist, or even Kent's sincere helpful attitude, Ami was damn sick of it. She feared that the next person to ask her if she needed any help would be shabon sprayed out of Mamoru and Usagi's apartment. Ami walked briskly back in the kitchen to where Mako was cooking and Nate was hovering. "Do you need anything else Makoto?" Ami asked and Mako turned to her with an annoyed expression on her face and Ami tilted her head in Nate's direction, to where she saw Mako give a slight nod. Ami smiled at Mako and walked up to Nate. "Um, Nate?" Reluctantly, he pulled his eyes away from Mako and looked down at the petite blue haired woman. "I think Mamoru needed your help with something." Ami nodded as if she were sure of this statement, figuring Mamoru would put him to work in the end.

"Oh but I was..." Nate trailed off before nodding. "Okay." He smiled and waved as he hurried off to his prince. Once out of earshot, Makoto let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Oh gosh, I can finally breathe my own air again." Mako muttered as Ami laughed quietly and joined her friend by the stove, making sure to give Mako plenty of room.

"My goodness, has he been in here since he got here?" Ami asked and Mako gave an irritated nod. "Oh dear. Why didn't you tell him to get lost?" Mako made a face as she turned her attention completely to Ami.

"I told him we could try to be friends." Mako said regretfully. "I didn't know it meant he would be breathing down my neck every time we saw each other." Ami was at a loss for words, so she simply patted Mako's back and began complementing everything Mako was making, knowing it would eventually calm her feisty friend down.

XX

"Why aren't you dropping me off at my apartment complex?" Minako asked as Rei parked across the street from Mamoru and Usagi's place.

"Usagi wanted to see you." Rei shrugged as she got out of the car and waited impatiently for her oblivious friend. Minako nodded, grabbed her purse, and followed Rei across the street, into the building, up the elvator, and down the corridor to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. Rei gave a loud four knock on the door as code before pausing a moment and glancing at Minako. "Don't say I didn't warn you about the four inside."

"What?" Minako asked. Rei ignored her with a deep sigh and opened the door.

XX

Mamoru was the first to hear the knock at the door and he immediately shooshed everyone and Usagi squeaked and whispered for everyone to hide. The shitennou stood confused at Usagi's comment and looked around before being pulled out of sight by Mako or Ami.

"Whenever the door opens, and Usagi says 'hi', jump out and say surprise." Mako said as she pointed a finger ordering like at the four men.

XX

"Minako!" Usagi smiled and Mina raised a brow. "Hi!" She squealed and ran into one of her best friends to hug her.

"Surprise!" Minako heard voices behind Usagi and saw the girls, tons of balloons and decoration, food, and the shitennou. Minako grinned despite the four men's presence.

"Oh thanks guys!" Minako laughed and shoved Rei a bit, finally understanding her warning about the 'four inside'.

XX

As soon as Minako set down her purse and ventured in the kitchen for more of Mako's cooking, Kent sped over as discreetly and quietly as he could to it. He glanced back at the other party goers and noted that they were all too busy to notice him. He carefully placed her phone at the bottom of Minako's purse and sighed in relief. He turned around and nearly ran into a smirking Jason.

"So, it _wasn't _lost. It was _stolen._" Jason grinned and Kent angrily pulled him away from the purse and into an empty room.

"I didn't steal it, I forgot to give it back to her." Kent explained but Jason continued to smirk.

"And you couldn't tell anyone, _because_?" Jason inquired as he tilted his head.

"Because I didn't want anyone to think I'd stolen it." Kent defended as he glared at his last in command.

"Oh please." Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You and I both know that you could've given it to Mamoru when he asked about it at the bar a few nights ago."

"I—it's just easier this way." Kent stuttered as he lost his stoic composure. "Are you going to tell anyone?" Kent asked curiously.

"Right, whatever." Jason shrugged. "And maybe I will, maybe I won't." Jason smirked as he began to walk off.

"As you're leader, I order you to never speak of it ever again." Kent said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I follow the orders of my prince, did he instruct you to say that?" Jason asked as he tilted his head and smirked even bigger than before. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Jason grinned and walked off without another word to Kent.


	10. With a Fiery Passion

**A/N: Hello loves! Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story, you guys are awesome and it means the world, to me**

Chapter Ten:

With A Fiery Passion

Jason Edgar wasn't one to go against someone he respected's orders, but he had been lying in bed, letting it all pile up inside of him, ready to explode. And he knew that wherever she was at the current moment, she could feel his rage of being pushed away growing stronger and that it was only a matter of time before he came face to face with her and poured out all his emotions on her, just as he always did. He wished he could consult someone, but Kent would give him a disapproved look followed by a loud drawn out lecture, that would only end when Jason mentioned his knowledge of the phone incident. Nate would only be so much help, the man was lost to the woman of trees and thunder, whom paid no attention to him romantically. Zeke was Zeke and Jason couldn't be bothered with the sourly sassy man, and Jason wouldn't even think to go to Mamoru, not when he couldn't keep anything from his bunny loving girlfriend whom was the source of his problem's princess and best friend.

The problem was, Jason believed he had feelings for Rei.

At Minako's party the previous week, Jason had had a difficult time taking his eyes off Rei, only able to spare a moment catching Kent in the act of returning Mina's phone. He didn't know what it was, but the way she had looked, the way she had walked around near her friends, the way she had sat, hell Jason was confident he liked the way she breathed as well. He had it bad. He numbly and...rather bitterly thought of their other life, how he had chased her around like an eager puppy before she finally settled on him. Jason heaved in a deep sigh as he yanked a hand through his messy blonde curls that rested on his head.

XX

Rei Hino always expected things, it was due to her strong relationship with the spiritual side of her mind and body, yet some things still took her by surprise. Like how much she cared for Usagi, for example. No matter how hard Rei had tried to push her way and tell her she didn't want to be her friend, Usagi had kept on until Rei's resistance had worn down and unknowingly to Usagi for quite sometime, Rei began enjoying the bubbly blonde girl's company.

Another example, was last week at Minako's party. She still could not quite understand what Jadeite's problem was, why he watched her so intently the entire night, no matter where or what she had done, his eyes had been trained on her. When she mentioned this to Ami, all she received was a simple shrug, a quiet laugh, and a little soothing pat on the back. But she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it would only be a little while longer until Jadeite could no longer hold it in, and so with that knowledge reassuring her not to think too much of it, because he was not worth it, Rei continued to sweep out on the temple steps and listen to the loud hustle and bustle of the busy people and their busy lives.

XX

Jason sat up on his bed, tired of laying there and thinking, which contrary to popular belief, Jason believed it was a dangerous thing to think. He believed that it always led to over-thinking, which led to stress, which led to Jason doing something horribly stupid that he regrets seconds after coming out of his mouth. He stood up now, and stretched until he heard his stiff joints pop into a more comfortable stance, allowing him to preform his usual slouch more properly.

"I gotta get outta here." He murmured as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his house keys, leaving his cellphone and other valuables he usually would take with him behind, he did not feel he needed the distractions or temptations they often caused.

Jason likes to believe he is a civil man when he wants to be, apart from the snide comments towards women and his love for all things dark and wicked, he believes this to be true. Jason was not Jadeite, and Jadeite was not Jason. They were two souls in one body and that was the only thing that made them alike. He was a new man who carried the burden of a fallen warrior turned dark. He searched for redemption for sometime upon remembering and couldn't bare the sight of himself for even longer, yet he has come to realize it is not his fault for the other soul's pour life choices. He didn't understand how his death in red stilettos could not see passed this and just accept that he was there for his prince, not her, even if the latter would be just as well for him. He walked the streets for sometime, until coming around a familiar turn that he couldn't remember where until he saw her sweeping on the bottom steps. He froze in place and thought to turn around, but her violet eyes met blue and he was locked in place, and he noticed she as well had not moved from her place and the broom was held with a frightening grip close to her chest.

"What are you doing Jadeite?" She asked coldly, eyes narrowing, voice threatening. He cocked a brow at her attitude and his face fell into his signature asinine smirk, all thoughts about his conflicting feelings towards the senshi of flame gone, and only pure hatred left burning in his eyes.

"It's Jason, Mars." He spat, their previous conversation flooded back to him and he felt the anger slowly surge its way throughout his body. "And I was just walking, didn't even know where I was going. I tried to turn around, but you noticed me." Jason scoffed and moved closer to her so they would not be screaming their old names at each other for the entire street to hear.

"It's Rei, General." She sneered just as hurtful as his, maybe even more so. "Well if that's all you were doing then off with you. I'm busy." She waved him off with her hand, though both knew this conversation was far from over.

"So what were you going to do if I had come to see you per-se?" Jason asked now, his arms crossing and his weight shifting to his right foot as leaned forward to the girl who stood on the step above him, though his height made them leveled.

"Does it matter? Why don't we just try to avoid a conflict and just be on about our day?" Rei asked, eyes darting away from him. "Or are you just in the mood for some angry banter and figured I'm closer than Zoisite is so you might as well stick around and see where this fight might lead us." Rei snapped as she made icy daggers at him, grip on the broom tightening ever so slightly in an alarming manner, causing Jason to open his mouth to address the grip on the broom, but thought better of it.

"It matters Rei, because you seem to think you know everything about everyone because you make the most narrow-minded opinions about them before they even get the chance to prove themselves." Jason hissed, his tone low and violent, something that made Rei's head jerk back in shock.

"Jadeite, I am not narrow minded and when I have an opinion on someone I always have reasons to back it up." Rei shrugged, seeing his argument completely void. "Shall I go down _your_ track record?" Rei asked, the venom escaping quite heavily into her words as she looked menacingly at him. She felt her body ignite in an angry flame whenever she held a conversation with him for too long and she could only imagine how much worse it must be for him, which caused a very dark smile to appear on the priestess's lips.

"I am _not_ him, Rei." He gritted his teeth while he spoke and closed his eyes toward the end and rubbed them angrily. "Why can't you see that? I don't come here to fight with you, I didn't even mean to come today! All I'm saying is that maybe if you could forget about that other man and just think about me trying to protect my prince, we might be able to have an understanding of each other." Jason let his voice raise volumes as he spoke to her, his anger so strong he didn't care who heard.

"Jadeite, I'm not doing this. Not now. Not ever. You're back to protect your prince. I'm back for my princess. We should have no more interactions now. I think it is for the best." Rei stated calmly, but her grip on the broom stick tightened, and for a moment she took pleasure in imagining his head being smacked by it repeatedly.

"No Rei. You can't keep cutting me off like this. We have to fix this if we ever want our prince and princess to be happy." Jason grunted as he threw his hands about in a flailing manner, something Rei recalled he did when he was reaching a point of total madness and anger.

"Jason, there is nothing further to discuss. Our prince and princess will be happy to know we can stand on opposite sides of the room and be perfectly content with the other's presence." She scoffed and bit her lip nervously at her name slip up, but prayed to Queen Serenity that he would think nothing of it. Jason opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from the top of the temple steps called down to them.

"Rei! Is that you? C'mon up here, we need to talk about next months specials for all the pretty young ladies!" Grandpa Hino shouted, unaware of the man her daughter was fighting with, for if he did, there would be an awful lot of explaining to do of why he looked like the man that had been a part time worker here when Rei was fourteen.

"Give me a second, grandfather." Rei turned her head up to her grandfather and nodded. She took a long breath and turned back to the blonde haired man, but he had vanished down the street, leaving Rei utterly baffled by his abrupt leave, even causing her to look both ways down the street several times before finally reaching her grandfather on the top step and following him inside.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I have been so busy and I have really been slacking on all my priorities(ugh you should see my tumblr, haven't updated in forever). But I promise I am really trying to stay on track here and I hope to finish this story midway or towards the end of December, just so I can stop you all from waiting(if there is still anyone reading) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I intend to write again hopefully on Sunday and have it published Sunday night/Monday morning. Please review and again, thank you for reading my story. :)**


End file.
